


Who's Up First?

by StormWildcat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting ready for a long day of vigorous training, Ryohei comes across Yamamoto and Gokudera who are also taking part in some "vigorous activity".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Up First?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece YEARS ago and it's one of those little one shots that I go back and forth on continuing. I love these three when they interact and this is the type of situation that I definitely could support. Yep. Drooling.

“Aah, perfect day for a boxing match,” Ryohei sighed contently, anticipating quite a fight from his box weapon. As he walked in the direction of the Vongola gym, a strange sound caught his attention. Stopping mid stride, the boxer listened carefully to try to pinpoint the source. Before long, another muffled noise made his ears prick and his eyes focus on the door to his right.

“Hm? Yamamoto’s room? Guess he’s back from his job in Italy. I should welcome him back and congratulate him on a job well done!” Ryohei thought excitedly but as he approached the door, the sounds become louder and more distinct.

“Yamamoto,” a voice uttered. The voice itself was recognizable to the boxer, but the tone was a different matter. It was low and breathy, almost needy. It made Ryohei’s brow furrow.

“Is that…?”

“Gokudera,” Yamamoto’s voice sounded, also smothered in a kind of desperation. The name was strained with desire. The boxer’s breath caught in his throat, eyes wide as he clasped a hand over his mouth. Ear trained to the door, he continued to listen, unable to walk away.

“Nn…aah. Ya…ma”.

“G-Go…kuder…aah”.

“Faster…please”.

“Mmm…aah”.

Heavy breaths started to penetrate through the door as their movements quickened. The bangs of a headboard clapping against drywall punctuated between heated syllables. As he stood frozen in place, listening to his comrades in passion, Ryohei could feel himself twitch against the fabric of his dress pants and his own breath hard against his palm.

“Fuck…Takeshi”.

“H-Hayato…aah”.

“This is…”Ryohei faltered, trying to find the right words to describe what he was feeling about the event going on behind the closed door. Only one adjective was appropriate. His hand lowered, gray eyes narrowing and lips curling into a smirk. “Extreme”.

“Nnn…Takeshi,” Gokudera groaned again, making Yamamoto reel as he tried to steady himself above his lover. “More”.

“Hayato…so…hot,” the swordsman managed to get out between increasingly wild thrusts. He watched with lust draped eyes as Gokudera squirmed with pleasure under him, cheeks flared red, fingers twisting in the bed sheets. The scene was enough to send Yamamoto into a frenzy, the speed and power of his thrusts growing.

“Yeah, Takeshi…fuck me,” Gokudera growled appreciatively, a hand reaching up and clenching black spikes of hair on his lover’s head, the act rewarded with a deep growl and even deeper kiss from the swordsman.

A chorus of groans rose up from the two men as they felt their climaxes fast approaching. Their moans of ecstasy were so loud neither of them heard the door creak open or click close. It wasn’t until Gokudera opened his eyes to watch Yamamoto orgasm that they knew they weren’t alone.

“LAWN HEAD?!” the Storm Guardian yelled as he curled up into his boyfriend, trying to hide. “What the fuck are you doing in here?! I should kill you!”

Yamamoto was frozen in fear, praying that the man cowering beneath him was playing a sick joke. He turned his head slowly, hoping to see his room the way they had left it in their passionate wake, but the pit of his stomach dropped when his eyes locked with those of the Sun Guardian.

“Uh, ahaha, hi senpai! Umm, this isn’t what it looks li-“

“Don’t even try that on me Yamamoto. Even I know two men fucking when I see it,” Ryohei interrupted, his voice as stern as his steps towards the couple. Gokudera peeked around Yamamoto’s ribs, his face red in a mix of embarrassment and excitement from being caught that he’d never admit to.

“Really? Heh, I’m surprised you didn’t think we were wrestl-! Hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” the bomber cut himself off. His flustered stammering was a product of Ryohei’s fingers pulling his tie loose and unbuttoning his trademark orange dress shirt.

“What does it look like, octopus head? I’m tagging in,” he replied with a smirk, letting his shirt fall away from him.

Tongue darting out to wet his lips and throat straining to swallow a hard lump, Yamamoto’s eyes scaled Ryohei’s upper body with awe. His arousal stiffened and twitched, making Gokudera hiss. The bomber put aside his embarrassment for the sake of being a wise ass.

“I thought real extreme men only go straight,” he mocked with a smirk.

Ryohei locked onto Gokudera as his fingers descended to his belt buckle. “Sometimes you have to throw in a right or left hook here and there”. Belt and pants both loosened, the boxer allowed the remainder of his clothing to drop unceremoniously to the floor, leaving the built man completely exposed short of the bandage on the bridge of his nose.

Now both Gokudera and Yamamoto were transfixed to the boxer’s body, both of their arousals hardening and pulsing from the impressive sight. As Gokudera leaned back on his elbows to better admire the Sun Guardian, Yamamoto gathered enough breath to speak.

“So, who’s up first, senpai?”


End file.
